la caperucita roja
by Crylelove
Summary: Una maldición, un amor extraño y un cruel final, después de todo aunque en los cuentos infantiles sea distinto el lobo tiene las de ganar… ¿Después de todo el lobo se come a la caperucita roja? Entren y verán… Cryle…


Nota: esta historia está inspirada en una de las canciones de Gothika, no se preocupen tratare de actualizar rápido, esta historia va a constar de pocos cap, bueno sin más que decir espero y les guste…

…

Se podía observar como un chico de unos aproximadamente 13 años montaba en un hermoso caballo de color blanco, tenía los cabellos rojizos, de tez blanca como la nieve y unos hermosos ojos verdes…

-¡vamos un poco más rápido!- exclamo entusiasmado

El caballo hizo caso pero se detuvo súbitamente cuando llego a la entrada de lo que parecía ser un bosque…

-¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto un tanto enojado el chico mientras se bajaba del caballo

Sin embargo este no respondió (que novedad XD)

-un bosque…- dijo observando la entrada de dicho lugar

Lo observo anonadado por unos minutos avanzo unos pasos hacia este y las palabras de su madre cruzaron su cabeza haciendo que se detuviera

-"nunca entres al bosque"-

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza…

-no pasa nada si no me alejo mucho- trato de autoconverserse a si mismo mientras daba unos pasos el caballo intento detenerle pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso, no sabía porque se sentía atraído hacia ese lugar, y a pasos lentos se adentro en el tétrico y oscuro lugar a pesar de estar aun temprano y de que el sol se encontrara en su más hermoso esplendor.

El joven cada vez se adentraba más, hasta que se encontró con una trampa la cual tenía a una indefensa liebre atrapada en su interior…

-pobrecita…- dijo en un susurró acercándose a la liebre quien mostraba miedo en su mirar…

-te sacare de aquí…- dijo mientras levantaba la cesta que tenia atrapada a la liebre y la posaba en su regazo sin percatarse de que unos ojos carmesís la observaban atentamente…

-valla, valla una trampa, dos presas que suerte…- dijo una gruesa pero seductora voz en las penumbra…

El pelirrojo se sobresalto asustado y haciendo el valiente dijo

-¿Quién eres?- su voz salió temblorosa

La persona solo sonrió y mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color azul zafiro salió a la luz, dejando verse, lo que capto la atención del ojiverde fue las orejas y cola que poseía…

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar el ojiverde apretando más contra si a la liebre quien temblaba…

-mi nombre es Craig pero muchos me conocen como "el lobo feroz"- dijo con una sonrisa observando al joven con una lasciva mirada…-y tu cómo te llamas- pregunto acercándose peligrosamente al ojiverde quien retrocedió unos pasos…

-me llamo Kyle- dijo mientras sentía la mano del pelinegro tocar su mejilla

-lindo nombre, ahora creo que tienes algo que me pertenece…- dijo seductoramente…

-¿Qué es?- pregunto sonrojado por la cercanía del mayor

-mi comida…- respondió, refiriéndose a la liebre…

-¿la liebre?- pregunto

-sí, ¿entonces me la devuelves?- pregunto

-no, ¿Cómo puedes comerte a este indefenso animal?- dijo con el ceño fruncido…

-¿con la boca?- dijo con una sonrisa…

-idiota, no me refería a eso…- dijo mas enojado…

-lo sé…- dejo salir una pequeña carcajada…- entonces te propongo un trato- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa Kyle solo tembló levemente….

…

-estoy en casa…- dijo el pelirrojo una vez llego a su casa…

-¡Kyle donde estaba estábamos preocupados por ti!- grito su madre mientras corría a abrazarlo…

-estoy bien madre…- dijo

-por favor dime que no estabas en el bosque…- pregunto la mujer preocupada…

-no lo estaba…- mintió…

-gracias a dios…- dijo aliviada

…

Al día siguiente el pelirrojo se encontraba terminando de hacer unas galletitas y la metía en una pequeña cesta…

-¡Kyle ben aca!- grito la mujer

-¡voy!- respondió…

Una vez hubo terminado se dirijo hacia donde provenía el ruido, con la cesta en manos encontrándose con su madre…

-¿vas a salir?- pregunto…

-si…- dijo…

-bueno solo ten cuidado…- dijo mientras sacaba una larga capa roja de una bolsa…

-ten te la dio tu abuela úsala por favor…- pidió

-gracias…- dijo mientras se la ponía…

…

Nuevamente se encontraba montando a su corcel dirigiéndose hacia el bosque con la capucha puesta, no se puso su gorro dejando ver sus hermosos cabellos rojos verse un poco (nota: no tiene un afro)…

Pensaba en que si estaba bien ir a visitar nuevamente al pelinegro…

Bueno después de todo habían hecho un trato…

Continuara…


End file.
